


How To Fall in Love

by abp



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courferre Holiday Exchange, M/M, Vlogger AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is a popular vlogger. Combeferre makes informative and instructional videos. It was only a matter of time before they found each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxrisque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrisque/gifts).



> For Savannah, my wonderful co-host of this exchange. I could NOT have done it without you! And so I thought you deserved an extra gift to thank you properly. I hope you like it! :)

“Just talk to him already.”

Combeferre jumped at the sudden presence behind him, turning to glare at Enjolras (who didn’t bother to apologize). “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Enjolras snorted. “CatsandHats. You’ve watched his new vlog at _least_ five times in the past hour. Don’t pretend you haven’t.”

Combeferre felt his face go warm. He couldn’t really argue.

“Leave a comment or message him or _something_. Just stop this _pining_ thing.”

“Like you can talk,” Combeferre muttered, then added, louder, “I can’t. It’s too weird. He doesn’t even know me—I doubt he knows I exist.”

Enjolras only sighed. “And he’ll never know, unless you introduce yourself.”

Combeferre only gave a grunt in reply. He knew Enjolras was right, but… messaging someone out of the blue was scary. It was only more so when he had the utmost respect for the person and maybe thought they were wonderful in every way and probably wanted to kiss them just a little. (Or a lot.)

He’d message him some other day. Eventually. But for now, well, it wouldn’t hurt to just watch CatsandHats’ video again.

**

Courfeyrac sighed, maybe a little dreamily, when he reached the end of MakeLifeFerre’s new video about financial planning. It was a weird thing to sigh dreamily about, maybe, but Courfeyrac couldn’t help it. Something about watching a (admittedly very hot) guy give tips on how to manage your money properly—or _anything_ he did a video on, really—made him swoon just a little. And there was no one more capable in their self-help and advice videos than MakeLifeFerre.

“Are you going to comment this time?” Marius asked from across the room. It was probably a bad sign that he could tell what Courfeyrac was doing just from his sigh.

“I don’t have anything useful to say,” Courfeyrac answered. It was a weak excuse, but not false. “My first comment to him can’t just be _great video_ —it has to be something thoughtful he can reply to.”

Marius looked at him critically. “I think you’re overthinking it.”

“Well, I think you’re underthinking it. So there.”

**

Combeferre reread his message. And then read it one more time. He was still tempted to call Enjolras over and have _him_ proof it once more before he submitted it, but he knew Enjolras would give him an exasperated look and tell him it was _fine_. So he bit his lip and hit send.

_Hi there! I just wanted to say I thought your newest vlog about different sexualities was wonderful. It’s great to see a vlogger with such prominence in the community addressing these topics. I mean just looking at the comments, it was amazing to see how many younger fans of yours felt included and confident about their sexuality for the first time. I’d love to hear more of what you have to say sometime._

_Best,_

_Combeferre “MakeLifeFerre”_

Somehow, he still managed to regret sending it the second after he did.

**

Courfeyrac was in a hotel room in Chicago when he finally read through his messages and found the one from Combeferre. He thought his heart might stop, or speed up so quickly it beat out of his chest. _Combeferre_ was impressed by _him_?!

It took a good few minutes for Courfeyrac to stop staring and to accept that this wasn’t a dream.

It took much longer to come up with a reply.

 _Hello right back! :) I’m glad you liked it. I’m always a little worried making something that isn’t silly. I’m not too used to serious topics. But hearing from you makes me know I must have done_ something _right, since you’re kind-of the king of informative videos. I’m not sure if you noticed, but I actually linked to your video on asexuality. That video is amazing, for the record. One of my favorites. But I’d be more than happy to chat sometime, if you’d want to. Over skype message or something?_

_~Courfeyrac HatsandCats_

**

Combeferre nearly fainted when Courfeyrac not only responded positively and _praised his video_ , but asked if he wanted to skype sometime. The answer was a definite, fervent yes. But he had to play it cool, obviously.

_Wow, I’m flattered! Ace representation is important to me, so it’s nice to hear positive things about that video. As for skype, my username is the same as this one. I’m on quite a bit, so feel free to message me anytime._

_-Combeferre_

He stayed online, anxiously, for a few hours after he sent the message but was ultimately disappointed when no one new messaged him on skype.

**

It took a week after Combeferre’s message for Courfeyrac to find a time where he wasn’t totally exhausted _and_ had internet reliable enough to use skype.

courfeyRAD: _Hey. :)  
_ courfeyRAD: _Sorry it’s taken me so long to message you. My schedule’s been ridic  
_ courfeyRAD: _And I hope you’re actually on. Is it late where you are?  
_ courfeyRAD: _I don’t even know what time it is here anymore. Too much travelllll ugh  
_ courfeyRAD: _Okay, I’m going to stop sending messages like an annoying idiot._

Ferre: _No, hi.  
_ Ferre: _Definitely not annoying!  
_ Ferre _: It’s not too late here.  
_ Ferre: _How’s your tour going?  
_ Ferre: _I’ve been following your tour vlogs and it seems like you’re having a lot of fun_.

Courfeyrac couldn’t stop himself from grinning. The thought that Combeferre watched his videos was still beyond flattering.

courfeyRAD: _Oh yeah, it’s been so much fun!  
_ courfeyRAD: _I do miss home a little. My friends and cats. :(  
_ courfeyRAD: _But right now I’m in Boulder, CO and it’s amazing.  
_ courfeyRAD: _Actually, if you want, I could show you some rough footage? It’s going to be my next vlog once I edit it._

Ferre: _I’d love to see it! :)_

Courfeyrac sent the file and made himself get up and go get a drink during the time it would take for Combeferre to watch it. Sitting and staring at skype would be too pitiful. When he returned with his coke, he was still a little nervous to look.

Ferre: _Oh wow  
_ Ferre: _You have such an amazing style. I mean, that’s always obvious. But it’s even more apparent in the rough cut.  
_ Ferre: _Have you ever thought of making longer videos?  
_ Ferre: _I don’t know how you possibly cut anything out of this._

The one good thing about talking over messenger was Courfeyrac didn’t have to worry about Combeferre seeing him blush.

courfeyRAD: _Shut up, you’re just being nice  
_ courfeyRAD: _Sooo much of that needs to be cut!  
_ courfeyRAD: _But I’m glad you like it. :)_

Ferre: _Or maybe you’re just being modest. :P  
_ Ferre: _Would you mind sharing your filming process?  
_ Ferre: _I’d love to hear about it._

Courfeyrac glanced at the clock; 11:26 pm. He had an early morning, but… well, it couldn’t hurt to talk for just a little while, could it?

**

“What are you so smiley about?”

Combeferre jumped a little, turning to glare at Enjolras. “We’ve _talked_ about your abnormal sneaking-up-on-me thing.”

Enjolras ignored him, sitting on the couch beside him, smugly. “You watched his new video—that’s what it is, right?”

“Whose new video?” Combeferre refused to give in, but he knew Enjolras knew he knew.

And yeah, Enjolras rolled his eyes in response. “You know, your fans are starting to _ship_ you two.”

“What?” Combeferre asked, a little startled.

“Well, you’ve been commenting on each other’s videos back and forth and mentioning each other in them for over three weeks now. What did you expect would happen?”

Combeferre frowned. “We’re only friends.”

At this, Enjolras looked at him with scrutiny. “Are you sure? You stay up late nearly every night talking to him because he’s three hours behind; you smile like it’s Christmas every time you get a text from him; and don’t try and tell me that last video wasn’t completely for him.”

Combeferre couldn’t. “That doesn’t mean we’re anything more than friends.”

Enjolras pursed him lips. “Look, I’m not trying to upset you. I just want you to be happy, Ferre, and Courfeyrac seems to make you happy.”

Again, Combeferre couldn’t deny that.

Enjolras turned a little smug. “You should think about asking him out.”

**

The only problem at all with being friends with Combeferre was that he lived in Boston and Courfeyrac lived all of 3,088 miles and two time zones away in Portland. It wasn’t even that bad of a time difference, but it still meant their schedules were off and Courfeyrac knew Combeferre stayed up far too late when he shouldn’t just so they could chat.

It also meant that, as much as Courfeyrac wanted to visit Combeferre, there was no way he could just drive down for a visit. No, it’d mean planes and hotel rooms and a lot of money Courfeyrac didn’t have. Vlogging paid, but not that much.

So when he was invited to a vlogging con in New York City, he knew he had to go—either Combeferre would be going as well, or they’d at least be close enough that Courfeyrac could take a bus or something to go visit him for a day or two. You know, providing Combeferre wanted to.

He texted Combeferre the second his plans were confirmed.

Courfeyrac: _Guess who’s going to NYC for the con in April??_

Combeferre: _Are you really?  
_ Combeferre: _I’ll be there as well!_

The response was immediate and Courfeyrac grinned brightly.

Courfeyrac: _I had hoped so. :)  
_ Courfeyrac: _Would you want to meet up while we’re there?_

Combeferre: _Definitely.  
_ Combeferre: _What are your travel plans? We haven’t gotten our train tickets yet and I can make things match yours as much as possible.  
_ Combeferre: _We = Enjolras and I.  
_ Combeferre: _Oh and your con schedule. If you know that already.  
_ Combeferre: _I’m really excited for this now. :)_

Courfeyrac: _Me too!!!  
_ Courfeyrac: _I’ll email you everything right now._

**

Combeferre stood anxiously in the arrivals area of the airport. Courfeyrac had told him he didn’t have to come, but he really, really did. And now, Courfeyrac’s plane had landed fifteen minutes ago and god he was getting nervous.

“Combeferre!” A voice—a very familiar voice—called out in surprise, and the next thing he knew someone was barreling into him, arms wrapping tight around his neck. “I told you not to come, you big dork!”

A grin took over Combeferre’s face and he hugged Courfeyrac back just as tight. “Yeah, like I was going to wait at the hotel,” he scoffed. Courfeyrac had yet to let go, and Combeferre wasn’t about to. “It’s so good to see you in person.”

“You too. I really—“ Courfeyrac broke off, eyebrows furrowing. “Is someone filming us?”

“Oh,” Combeferre gave him an apologetic look. “That’s just Enjolras. Ignore him, he’s being annoying.”

Smirking, Enjolras just waved. “Nice to meet you.”

Courfeyrac laughed. “You too.”

“Anyways, we should get going. You must be exhausted.”

Courfeyrac shrugged. “Not really. I _am_ starving though. Would you want to get food, maybe?”

“Definitely.” Combeferre nodded, eager. He wanted to spend as much time with Courfeyrac as was possible over the short five days they would have together; there was no way he was going to miss out on a second.

**

Courfeyrac had always known that he liked Combeferre in an abstract way. He thought Combeferre was wonderful and wanted to spend every second he could with him—of course he knew he had a crush of sorts. But now, being in Combeferre’s presence, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Courfeyrac could barely look at Combeferre smiling at him or feel Combeferre touch him or listen to Combeferre speak without his stomach getting all fluttery and his cheeks threatening to blush. It was bad. He had it bad.

“Just tell him how you feel,” Marius said over their video call on the third day of the trip. “I’m pretty sure he feels the same for you. Plus, the fans have already named you Courferre, so you’re all good there.”

Courfeyrac groaned. “It’s not that easy, Marius.”

“It really is,” he insisted.

“But he lives forever away and—it’s just tough.”

Marius hummed sympathetically. “It’d be worth it though. You might as well try.”

That, Courfeyrac couldn’t deny.

**

Combeferre loved Enjolras a lot—they were more than best friends, they were practically brothers—but for once, he really didn’t want him around. No seriously, he loved Enjolras and he even wanted Enjolras and Courfeyrac to be good friends too, but he couldn’t help wanting Courfeyrac all to himself.

Thankfully Enjolras seemed to realize that and begged out of going to dinner with them the third night.

Combeferre had to admit that it was wonderful being alone with Courfeyrac—being the sole recipient of his attention and every perfect, sunny smile. Dinner passed before he knew it, but they both lingered in the lobby of their shared hotel afterward, not wanting to part.

“Combeferre, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, anything,” Combeferre assured.

Courfeyrac looked uncharacteristically nervous as he continued. “I know the distance sucks and everything, and it’s in no way ideal, but I really like you. So much. So much I can’t stop thinking about it basically _ever_ ,” he babbled and Combeferre found himself grinning foolishly. “So, um. Do you think maybe you’d like to date me?”

“Yes, definitely yes,” Combeferre answered immediately.

Courfeyrac lit up. “How do you feel about kissing? Because if you are okay with it, I’d _really_ like to.”

“Kissing is good. Kissing is _great_ ,” Combeferre said. And now maybe he was babbling a little. “We can talk about how we both feel about everything else later, but right now I can assure you kissing and touching above the waist is all good with me.”

“Same.” Courfeyrac paused. “Although maybe we should go up to my room first? The guy at the desk is kind-of death glaring at us.”

Combeferre laughed and took Courfeyrac’s hand. It fit perfectly in his own. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Even so, he couldn’t wait to get to Courfeyrac’s room. Combeferre ended up pressing him against the wall of the otherwise empty elevator, kissing him tenderly and completely missing their floor.

**

Courfeyrac was heartbroken the entirety of his flight home. He was dating the most wonderful guy in the whole world, but he had no clue when he would get to see him in person again. Figures. Courfeyrac was already missing the feel of Combeferre’s arms around him when they slept. He snuggled a little further into the hoodie he’s stolen from Combeferre, smelling the sleeve of it and trying to pretend Combeferre was near.

It didn’t work.

He pulled out his laptop next, and rewatched all of the videos they had collaborated on over the weekend—three vlogs for Courfeyrac and one self-help video about safely meeting up with internet friends for Combeferre.

It still didn’t help.

Courfeyrac texted Combeferre the minute he got off the plane. And then tweeted him for good measure (he had to say that he loved the response from their fans—he hadn’t realized exactly how many people had been wanting them to get together).

Even when Combeferre replied—and even when they skyped later—Courfeyrac still missed him terribly.

**

It was two months before Combeferre got to see Courfeyrac in person again, and this time it was in Portland.

“There is no way I’m not coming to visit you for your birthday,” he had told Courfeyrac firmly when he’d said Combeferre didn’t have to—that it was too much money. “You _love_ birthdays. I love you. I want to be there.”

That had also, very accidentally on Combeferre’s part, been the first time he’d used the l-word. In the end, it had been worth it; he loved the way Courfeyrac’s eyes went wide before a delighted grin lit up his face.

Also it had been enough to convince him and now, here Combeferre was in Portland.

“We still have to make a birthday vlog,” Combeferre pointed out and Courfeyrac whined a little, snuggling further against him.

“No, there will be no moving from this bed—not even to get a camera,” he pouted. “I have you here for six days and at least half of those will be spent cuddling.”

Combeferre laughed lightly. “I missed you too.”

Courfeyrac leaned up to kiss him. “Also, you have to let me give you a giant hickey before we film. For the fans, Ferre.”

**

After that, it was six months. Courfeyrac was on tour again and he was surprised and delighted to find Combeferre had decided to follow him across the nearby cities of the East Coast.

“I wish we could do this always,” Courfeyrac sighed when they curled up in each other’s arms to sleep one night. “I’m going to miss you so much when we’re apart again.”

Combeferre kissed his forehead. “We’ll do Christmas together. I’ll have two weeks off to come spend with you.”

“I know,” Courfeyrac sighed again. “And it’ll be amazing, but then we’ll just part again and…” he trailed off. “I just hate it.”

Combeferre stiffened a little. “Is this… are you unhappy with our relationship?”

“No!” Courfeyrac insisted immediately, but then he hesitated. He frowned. “Or, well. Yes.”

Combeferre pulled away a little, turning the light back on. “We should talk about this,” he said, looking upset. “Do you want to break-up?”

“What?” Courfeyrac sat up in a flash. “No. Never. Not at all, not even the tiniest part of me wants to do that.”

“Then what is it?”

Courfeyrac paused. “What if I moved to Boston?”

Combeferre looked suitably surprised. “But you love Portland.”

“Yes, but I love you more,” Courfeyrac answered, as if it were obvious. Because it was. “And I mean, it’d be an adjustment for me, of course. But it’s not as if I’d have to find a new job—I can vlog from anywhere. And I’m already friends with all your friends in Boston. I think I’ll like it there, and most importantly, I’ll be with you. That’s more than enough.”

Combeferre looked skeptical. “I want you to live with me, of course I do. But I also don’t want you to regret this,” he said carefully. “What if you come to Boston for Christmas and we can see how that goes? If you really like it, I’d love to have you move in.”

Courfeyrac nodded. “That’s a great idea. Has anyone ever told you you’re full of great ideas?”

Combeferre smiled in amusement.

“I love you,” Courfeyrac said, softly as he resettled in bed.

Combeferre switched off the light. “I love you too.”

**

Combeferre fretted, cleaning the entire apartment for _days_ before Courfeyrac was set to arrive and finally move in. He was nervous and anxious and most all of all, completely and ridiculously excited. His boyfriend—the man he loved most in the whole world—was moving in with him. And Enjolras too, but that part wasn’t the exciting bit.

He swung Courfeyrac around as he hugged him at the airport, earning a giggling laugh and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“I’m so happy to be here,” Courfeyrac murmured against him. “This is where I belong.”

Combeferre felt like his heart was ready to burst.

When they reached the apartment, Courfeyrac stopped him and made him carry him over the threshold like a newlywed bride. They were both giggling as they did, oblivious to the fact that Enjolras was filming them.

“Welcome home,” Combeferre said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Thank you.”

He set Courfeyrac down gingerly and dragged some of his bags inside—the rest of his stuff would apparently be shipping soon.

“Well, aren’t you going to show me around?” Courfeyrac asked, teasingly. “I hear there’s a bed here that makes a very nice make out spot.”

“The last guy I had in it certainly didn’t complain,” Combeferre teased back.

“I hear that guy is very wise and very handsome,” Courfeyrac answered cheekily, taking Combeferre’s hand and tugging him towards the bedroom. “Come on—unpacking can wait until later.”

**

 **Courfeyrac** @CatsandHats: We have some very big news today, guys. Check out the bae’s new video and see if you can guess what. x

 **Combeferre** @MakeLifeFerre: No, I can’t tell you what @CatsandHats is talking about. Yet.

 **Courfeyrac** @CatsandHats: I know guys, @MakeLifeFerre is a meanie. But he’s cute. :)

 **Courfeyrac** @CatsandHats: My vlog announcing the news will be up in an hour or two though!

 **Combeferre** @MakeLifeFerre: @CatsandHats Calling me a meanie? I’m hurt. :(

 **Courfeyrac** @CatsandHats: @MakeLifeFerre Aww, hun. I love you. xox

 **Enjolras** @ToTheBarricade: @CatsandHats @MakeLifeFerre Get a room.

 **Courfeyrac** @CatsandHats: Everyone tell @ToTheBarricade to shut up! He’s just jealous of our love. :P

**

Courfeyrac squeezed Combeferre’s hand as the video finished uploading and they waited for people to start watching it. “So what do you think they’ll have to say?”

Combeferre grinned. “Well, seeing as most people already guessed it, probably ‘I knew it!’”

“I told you to not make your ring quite so obvious in the video.”

“Oh because people wouldn’t have guessed it if I sat on my hand the whole time.”

Courfeyrac shook his head, smiling fondly. “I love you and I’m so happy.”

Combeferre leaned in to kiss him. “I love you too.”

“And?”

Combeferre laughed. “And I’m so happy too.”

Courfeyrac grinned and rewarded him with a kiss. “Has it been long enough that I can make a statement on Twitter now?”

“Whatever you want, love.”

Courfeyrac laughed. “Those are dangerous words to tell me.”

“Whatever you want _within reason_ ,” Combeferre corrected.

Courfeyrac kissed him once more.

**

 **Courfeyrac** @CatsandHats: You guessed it! @MakeLifeFerre and I are engaged!! xxx

 **Courfeyrac** @CatsandHats: For the record, the ring he’s wearing is his engagement/wedding ring. I have one on too. We were too excited to not wear them right away!!

 **Combeferre** @MakeLifeFerre: Thanks for all the well wishes, guys. I’m incredibly happy with him. But you already know that.

 **Courfeyrac** @CatsandHats: I can’t want to be Mr. Courfeyrac @MakeLifeFerre. I love you, babe.

 **Combeferre** @MakeLifeFerre: @CatsandHats I love you too.

 **Enjolras** @ToTheBarricade: For the record everyone, @MakeLifeFerre and @CatsandHats are literally sitting next to each other as they tweet.

 **Courfeyrac** @CatsandHats: @ToTheBarricade I already told you to shut up!!


End file.
